Nunca más sola
by Anna Haruno
Summary: .:ONESHOT:.:YohxAnna:. Él tan sólo quería regresar con ella y seguir a su lado para siempre. Ella sólo quería regresar a casa con él y permanecer feliz a su lado.Pero así como la vida les permitió ser felices también les dio grandes tristezas.


bueno chamacos, este fic lo escribi hace poco para un concurso en el ke participe en unos foros (en los d pikaflash para ser exactos XD) y en el ke x cierto gane x mod's choice (eleccion del moderador) y psss x este fic y x otras cosas ando atrasado en los otros fic pro psss haber si ya m pongo a escribir para recuperar tiempo XD asi ke pssss sin mas aki los dejo para ke lean

**Nota: **se me habia pasado decirles al dia ke publike este fic, pero tome inspiracion en el fic **Es como volver a empezar** de Maeda Ai. Si pueden léanlo, es un fic muy lindo y verán en ke me inspiré. Maeda, gracias.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertence, este es obra de Hiroyuki Takei

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Nunca más sola.

Los cálidos rayos del sol llenaban lentamente las habitación. Poco a poco aquel joven de castaños cabellos fue abriendo los ojos y al mirar a su prometida sonrió para sí mismo hacía ya poco más de un año que ambos se habían expresado sus sentimientos y desde entonces las cosas entre ellos poco a poco habían ido cambiado. La miró con ternura y la estrechó entre sus brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quería permanecer así por otro rato más.

Pasaron un par de horas para que ambos despertaran por completo. Sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron en silencio, aún no se acostumbraban a dormir en la misma habitación. Los minutos pasaron hasta que fue ella quien se movió primero. Se separó suavemente de él y se sentó en el futón.

- Tengo hambre – le dijo demandante.

- Mmmm, yo prefiero quedarme aquí – contestó él con cierta pereza acompañada de dulzura. Ella lo volteó a ver con dureza pero su sonrisa siempre ocasionaba el mismo efecto: su enojo desapareció.

- Está bien, yo haré el desayuno.

- No, mejor quédate aquí.

- Yoh – dijo ella a modo de suplica y regaño. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre al castaño detenerla cuando estaba a nada de levantarse a hacer lo que él no quería hacer.

- Ah, está bien – dijo él al ver que no había tenido éxito. Se giró hasta quedar mirando el techo, cerró los ojos y escuchó el suave caminar de su prometida hacia la puerta de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró y él todavía se quedó en esa posición unos cuantos minutos más. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa ya no era la misma, no, ahora sonreía porque en realidad tenía un motivo para hacerlo. El saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos lo había llenado de tanta alegría y de tanta vida que ahora no podía esperar el momento para casarse con ella. Y¡vaya la ironía de su vida! Antes de aquel día hace más de un año, el tan sólo imaginarse casado con ella era una tortura para él, no sólo por todo lo que le esperaba, sino también, porque nunca sabría si en realidad ella lo amaba.

¡Qué tortura era aquella! No obstante, ahora, conocía los sentimientos de ella y sabía a la perfección que jamás se abandonarían. Como habían cambiado las cosas desde que se conocieron en Aomori. En aquel entonces era casi imposible pensar que algún día se llevarían bien y mucho menos que terminarían profundamente enamorados. Pero la vida está llena de ironías y de giros así como el viento sigue su curso sin saber a dónde irá después.

Después de pensar en todo esto, se decidió a pararse del futón. Se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina. Bajó en silencio las escaleras y se asomó con sigilo a la cocina. La vio ahí parada, totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía y entonces aprovechó su oportunidad. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y cuando menos lo sintió, la abrazó. Ella dio un respingo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó ella soltando el cuchillo.

- Nada – contestó él con inocencia - Sólo abrazarte.

- Yoh, suéltame – demandó ella.

- No quiero – contestó como lo hubiera hecho un niño pequeño.

- Suéltame – su tono de voz iba en aumento.

- No quiero – parecía más niño.

- ¡Qué me sueltes!

- ¡No quiero! – al instante la cargo del suelo unos cuantos centímetros causando movimientos bruscos por parte de ella lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran al suelo de espaldas – Itai – por el dolor de la caída, Yoh la soltó permitiendo que ella se moviera a su lado de inmediato.

- Yoh¿estás bien? – preocupación había en su voz – Yoh, contesta.

- Itai – fue todo lo que dijo antes de reírse. Anna se tranquilizó.

- Baka. Anda, terminemos el desayuno.

Ambos se pararon y continuaron con el desayuno. Y así, el día continuó entre risas, abrazos y besos hasta caer la tarde. Cansados de permanecer todo el día en casa, pues estaban de vacaciones, decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Cambiaron sus ropas por otras más cómodas no así, no dejaban de verse bien.

Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano. Caminaron en silencio por largo tiempo ya que las palabras, entre ellos sobraban. Se amaban y no tenían nada más que decirse, porque todo lo que tenían que decirse ya se lo habían dicho. Ambos lo sabían, ya no podían esperar para casarse, pero tampoco querían apresurar las cosas. Por ahora querían disfrutar su relación sin ningún tipo de compromiso ya que al casarse, todas las responsabilidades de la familia Asakura caerían sobre ellos.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al parque donde se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas que había en ese inmenso lugar. Miraron al cielo y se miraron entre ellos, y sin decir nada, él se recostó en el regazo de ella. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que empezó a enfriar y sin decirse nada, tan sólo con la mirada, ambos se pararon y retomaron el camino de regreso a su casa.

Pasaron por un puesto ambulante de cosas dulces que se encontraba en la acera opuesta. Yoh se atravesó al puesto, en lo que Anna lo esperaba en la otra acera. Compró dos panecillos dulces y se regresó. Pero así como la vida les permitió ser felices también les dio grandes tristezas y ese momento fue la culminación del dolor.

Sin esperarlo, sin quererlo, sin desearlo, faltó un instante para que todo se tornara dolor, tristeza y odio, odio a aquella persona que se lo había llevado sin siquiera titubear un solo instante. Él tan sólo quería regresar con ella y seguir a su lado para siempre pero nunca esperó que no regresaría. Ella sólo quería regresar a casa con él y permanecer feliz a su lado. Ambos sólo querían amarse y ser felices el uno al lado del otro, no pedían más. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que eso sólo quedaría como lo que era, un sueño, una ilusión.

Cuando vio la luz de los faros que se dirigían directo a él fue demasiado tarde, el carro ya se encontraba a nada de él. Sintió el golpe llevarse su vida. Cayó al piso y el frío lo rodeó. Ella corrió al instante hacía él. Gritaba, lloraba, la gente se reunía a su alrededor. Una ambulancia se oía a lo lejos, pero todo sonido era ya casi nulo. Lo único que le importaba era ella. Y sin saber cómo, logró verla. Sus fuerzas regresaron por un sólo momento, un momento en el que acarició sus mejillas, limpió una lágrima y le sonrió por última vez. Su mano cayó, Yoh Asakura había muerto.

Todo era negro ahora, estaba sola, su único verdadero amor se había ido para siempre. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir viviendo, sólo quería morir para volverlo a ver. Lágrimas caían por su rostro sin parar y al parecer el cielo lloraba con ella.

El día era gris, acompañándola en su dolor de haber perdido a ese ser tan amado. Ya nada tenía sentido. Y ahora ella se encontraba ahí sentada al lado de su altar, recibiendo las condolencias de personas que no tenían nada que ver con él, mientras sus amigos brillaban por su ausencia. Se les había avisado, pero ninguno había respondido. Ahora eso no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, casi no se llevaba bien con ellos y no esperaba nada de ellos.

El día continuó gris, las personas seguían llegando y se seguían yendo. Nada le importaba, que dijeran lo que quisieran, le daba igual. Las horas seguían y ella continuaba sin decir ni hacer nada. Las últimas personas se fueron dejándola ahí. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que al fin se moviera. Se paró y caminó, parecía ida. Toda su vitalidad se había ido con él, ni siquiera había derramado una sola lágrima en todo este tiempo. La última vez que lo había hecho había sido ese trágico día en que un extraño se lo había llevado para siempre.

Caminó a la puerta principal sin saber en realidad para que lo hacía, sólo dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera como un cadáver que carece de toda vida. La puerta se abrió, no le importó, seguramente era otro humano estúpido que quería verse decente al visitar a la afectada. Chocó contra esa persona, tampoco le importo, no tenía fuerza para reclamar ni gritarle nada a nadie.

Se sintió abrazar por un par de fuertes brazos y sintió su cabeza chocar contra el pecho de dicha persona que se encontraba abrazándola. Y por alguna extraña razón sintió como si fuera él quien la estuviera abrazando. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro para luego ser seguida por otras más.

- No estás sola – le dijo una voz familiar, mas no era él – No estás sola.

Esas palabras acabaron con ella, las lágrimas ahora salían ya sin parar y el dolor regresaba a su cuerpo y a su mente. Recobraba la vida de una forma un tanto incoherente. Creía que toda vida la había abandonado después de que él murió, pero ahora, el haber escuchado aquellas tres simples palabras le habían dado vida que perdió.

"No estás sola," eso quería decir que alguien estaba a su lado, alguien le acompañaba en su dolor y ese alguien le haría compañía. Lloró en los brazos de esa persona y como pudo, entre lágrimas, volteó a ver quien era ese extraño que la acompañaba. Mientras alzaba la vista, los amigos de su amado se iban formando a su alrededor hasta que llegó al poseedor de tan cálido abrazo.

Celestes cabellos fue todo lo que vio antes de volver a agachar la cabeza, lo conocía y lo conocía bien. De todos los amigos de Yoh él era el que más los frecuentaba, a parte de cierto enano cabezón, a quien también alcanzó a ver. Lloró entre sus brazos desahogándose de todo su dolor. Él la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y volvió a repetir aquellas palabras, sumándole otras.

- No estás sola, estoy contigo.

Eso fue lo que le dijo, calmando su corazón. Ya no estaría sola, pues los amigos de él, eran también sus amigos y nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Pero ahora, era diferente, todos ellos se encontraban ahí, parados a su alrededor, acompañándola, realmente, en cuerpo y alma, en su dolor. Y luego estaba él, aquel chico de celestes cabellos que la abrazaba. Él le había hecho entender que ella ya no estaría nunca más sola.

**Fin del fic**

bueno pues, este fue mi trabajo y pues tomenlo como un regalo de estos dias de mi parte XD asi ke psss no sean flojos y dejen reviews, ah y x cierto, este fic es algo asi como una secuela a mi otro fic titulado "Simplemente te amo" y psss estoy pansando seriamente en un proyecto de juntar estos dos fics y hacer una serie de oneshots alrededor de ellos pro psss no c, diganme ke piensan de ello asi ke no sean flojos y piken el botoncito de GO y dejen un review!!

mata ne!!


End file.
